AMIGOS Y AMANTES
by fresviricullen
Summary: Edward y Bella llevaban toda la vida siendo amigos, pero el juego infantil comenzó a ponerse peligroso cuando él la reto a fingir que estaban saliendo juntos…
1. Chapter 1

Amigo y amantes.

Edward y Bella llevaban toda la vida siendo amigos, pero el juego infantil comenzó a ponerse peligroso cuando él la reto a fingir que estaban saliendo juntos… y ella acepto. La primera regla del juego que impuso Edward era que debían besarse mucho para que así pareciera real. Así fue como dos buenos amigos se convirtieron en dos buenísimos amantes… y como Bella aquella apuesta era mucho más adecuada de lo que ella había previsto.


	2. Chapter 2

Si, BELLA, sigo al pie de la escalera – contesto Edward en un tono entre cansino y burlón-, y sí, estoy mirando por debajo de tu vestido- añadió para picarla.

Lo cierto es que le costaba tener la vista apartada. Isabella Swan tenía unas piernas preciosas, sobre eso no había discusión posible. Hacía años que era su mejor amigo, su tormento y una especie de figura de hermano mayor, pero eso no le restaba objetividad respecto a sus encantos.

-Edward Cullen, en cuanto baje de aquí serás hombre muerto.

-¿No estarás amenazando con caerte encima de mí y aplastarme, verdad?, porque siento decirte que, estando tan esmirriada como estas, no me matarías en el acto. Lo único que lograras será que me rompa una pierna o un brazo. Claro que, tal vez, si me caes sobre la cabeza a lo mejor pierdo el conocimiento, pero aun así…

Bella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Con eso me conformaría. Así al menos te callarías un rato.

En ese momento soplo una ligera brisa, levantado un poco el vestido de Bella y obsequiando a Edward con la fugaz visión de un trozo de encaje blanco. Edward trago saliva y volteo su rostro, sintiéndose irritado al notar que se había ruborizado.

-¿Todavía no tienes a ese estúpido bicho?

Bella alargo la mano un poco más, y consiguió alcanzar el suave cuerpecillo de su gato persa, que se había encaramado al árbol y no se atrevía a bajar.

-Buen gatito, ven con mamá… ya está- murmuro sosteniéndolo contra su pecho-. ¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamo mirando hacia abajo-. La próxima vez Houdini, si tienes que subirte a algún sitio, súbete al tejado del porche- dijo hablándole al gato-. De ahí al menos sabes bajarte tu solito, y así no tendré que recurrir otra vez a ese insolente inútil, que aprovecha para mirar por debajo de mi falda, ¿me oyes?

Edward sujeto paciente mente la escalera hasta que Bella piso tierra firme.

-He oído todo lo que le has dicho a ese minino, ¿sabes?- le dijo torciendo el gesto.

Bella alzo el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Esa era mi intención- le contesto con una dulce sonrisa sarcástica-. Dime, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que mide casi dos metros pueda tener miedo a las alturas? Si fueras un caballero habrías subido tú a rescatar a mi gato en vez de dejar que lo hiciera yo.

-No es culpa mía que ese tonto animal peludo se suba a los arboles cada vez que aparece un perro. El si que es un cobarde. En vez de plantarles cara… si no son más que sacos de babas… Además lo tienes muy mimado. Deberías dejar que aprenda a salir solo de los líos en los que se mete- dijo haciendo reír a Bella de nuevo.

Edward cerró la escalera de metal, y la guardo en la caseta de herramientas del jardín antes de seguir a Bella al interior de la casa, en la que estaban viviendo juntos, compartiendo el alquiler, desde hacía casi seis meses. Habían sido amigos desde niños, y ni la distancia ni el paso del tiempo habían alterado la afinidad entre ellos. Seguían pasándolo igual de bien cuando estaban juntos.

Edward tomo asiento en una de las banquetas de pino de la cocina, y observo a Bella mientras ponía de comer a su mascota Era la misma Bella que conocía desde hacía más de quince años, pero desde que regreso de los Estados Unidos había algo que había cambiado en ella, aunque no acertaba a averiguar que era.

Tras dejar a Houdini comiendo, Bella puso a calentar agua para té y, aun de espaldas a su amigo, pudo notar su mirada. Volvió el rostro hacia él un momento, enarcando una ceja.

-Ya estas otra vez, Cullen

-¿Qué?- inquirió el sobresaltado. Había vuelto a pillarlo.

-Estas mirándome. Últimamente no haces más que quedarte mirándome, y es bastante enervante, la verdad.

Edward resoplo, fingiéndose incrédulo, y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Deberías desinflar un poco ese ego tuyo. ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que haces que mirarte? Además, ya te tengo muy vista.

Bella se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra la encimera, se cruzo de brazos y le dedico una de sus miradas patentadas de "no me tomes el pelo, Cullen".

-Pues no lo parece. ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que pasa? Estas volviéndome loca.

Edward parpadeo con aire inocente.

-¿De qué hablas? No pasa nada. ¿Acaso hay alguna ley que diga que no puedo mirarte?- le espeto.

Los ojos cafés de Bella se tornaron suspicaces.

-Se te da fatal mentir, Cullen. Vamos, desembucha.

-¿Qué haga qué? Oh, es otra de esas expresiones que se te han pegado de Estados Unidos- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No trates de cambiar el tema.

-No estaba tratando de cambiar el tema, pero dime, ¿Cuánto crees que te costara volver hablar como una irlandesa?

-Siempre he sido irlandesa, y siempre lo seré, botarate- gruño Bella, irritada, con los brazos en jarras.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella esgrimiendo un dedo acusador.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Has vuelto a hacerlo!- exclamo-. "Botarate"…- repitió, meneando la cabeza y chasqueando con la lengua-. ¡Si hasta tu acento suena americano a ratos! Además, has perdido otra vez, Swan. Te lo dije, no te convenía apostar.

Bella iba a decir algo, pero se quedó muda y boquiabierta al darse cuenta que tenía razón. ¡Condenado Cullen! Llevaba pinchándola con el cambio de acento y de los modismos desde que había vuelto de Estados Unidos. De hecho, esa misma mañana el la había retado a pasa un día entero sin decir una sola expresión americana, pero finalmente había caído. Pero no era culpa suya, sino de el, que siempre lograba hacerla rabiar. Claro que, conociéndola tan bien y sabiendo que cosas la fastidiaban, nunca le resulto difícil.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el pago de la apuesta?- le pregunto Bella con fastidio.

-Pues… creo que necesito tiempo para pensarlo- contesto Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta-. Te lo diré después durante el baile.

-Mmm… Pues la próxima vez pondremos antes las condiciones de la apuesta.

Edward se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta.

-Y se perdería toda la diversión. Así se mantiene la emoción hasta el final- le dijo burlón.

-Lárgate a trabajar antes de que me vea obligada a hacer algo de lo que luego tenga que arrepentirme, Cullen- advirtió Bella, agarrando un paño y tirándoselo a la cara.

Edward se echó a reír de buena gana, haciéndola sonreír.

-Ya estas como siempre, haciéndome promesas que luego no cumples. Un día de estos creo que me arriesgare a ignorar tus amenazas, sola para ver qué es eso de lo que luego te arrepentirás.

Edward era guardia forestal, y Bella, que lo conocía bien, sabía que en ningún otro lugar era tan feliz como al aire libre. No era capaz de imaginarlo desempeñando ningún otro trabajo. Le sonrió cuando el giro la cabeza y la vio mirándolo entre la gente que había acudido a la barbacoa con baile que se celebraba todos los veranos para los residentes en el pueblo de Boyle.

En ese preciso momento Edward estaba hablando con dos hombres de negocios y sus esposas, quienes parecían estar escuchándolo con mucha atención. Era un miembro muy respetado en la comunidad, pero Bella se decía que era porque no lo habían visto nunca haciendo el payaso como lo hacía con ella.

Tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino e inspiro profundamente. Era agradable volver a estar en su pueblo natal. En ningún otro sitio sentía tanta paz como allí.

-Hola, creo que no nos conocemos- la saludo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Bella había dejado de creer hacía tiempo en aquel cliché de las mariposas en el estómago que solía describirse en las novelas rosas, cuando la heroína escucha por primera vez la voz del galán que la enamora, pero de repente, por primera vez en su vida, le sucedió. La voz de aquel hombre era sexy, incluso intrigante.

Al girarse se encontró mirando a un hombre rubio. Con los ojos más azules que había visto nunca, con el rostro moreno de rasgos increíblemente simétricos. Bella sonrió, peinándose el cabello con la mano sin darse cuenta.

-No, creo que lo recordaría si nos hubiésemos conocido.

El hombre sonrió también.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo- le dijo tendiéndole la mano-. Me llamo Mike, Mike Newton, y acabo de mudarme a la casa que hay junto a Doon Cottages.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces debe ser usted el magnate del que la gente no ha dejado de hablar los últimos meses- se rio estrechándole la mano, sonrojándose al ver que él no la soltó durante un buen rato-. El que lleva ese negocio de las cabañas para turistas, ¿me equivoco? No sé si lo sabe, pero es el principal tema de conversación en el supermercado.

-Lo imagino- contesto riéndose también-. ¿Y usted es…?

-Isabella Swan. Y vivo en… bueno, vivo con Edward Cullen.

-Oh.

Bella casi se abofeteo, y se apresuró a aclararle.

-Pero solo somos amigos. Quiero decir… conozco a Edward de toda la vida… es como un hermano para mi… en fin, quiero decir que no somos…

-Ya veo- murmuro Jacob, sonriendo al ver su azoramiento-. ¿Entonces no me matara si le pido un baile?

-No, no, claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de importarle?

Edward se dirigía hacia la mesa de los aperitivos cuando vio algo que llamo su atención, y casi se rompía el cuello al girar la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había visto visiones. ¡Era increíble!, Bella ni siquiera le había dicho que conociera a Mike Newton, y allí estaba, mirándolo embobada mientras él hablaba… o se pavoneaba mas bien.

Edward agarro una botella de cerveza y rodeo la improvisada pista de baile hasta encontrar un árbol en cuyo tronco apoyarse. Bella y aquel don juan de pacotilla habían salido a bailar, y Edward observo con desagrado que no podían estar más pegados, no era la primera vez que veía a su mejor a miga con otro hombre, pero no recordaba haberse sentido jamás irritado ante la idea, sobre todo de aquel modo, como si alguien le estuviese estrujando las entrañas, como si fuera su testosterona lo que lo estaba haciendo reaccionar a sí.

Era absurdo. Bella ya no era la chiquilla pecosa y castaña a la que había estado atormentando con sus bromas durante años y a la que siempre trataba de proteger a toda costa, sino una mujer hecha y derecha. No, no era asunto suyo con quien bailase, pero aun así… Quizás eran celos de amigo ante la idea de que quisiera pasar más tiempo con otra persona, de ser relegado a un segundo plano. Y sin duda seria así si empezaba a salir con Mike "baboso" Newton o con cualquier otro. Claro, debía ser eso. Ella había regresado hacía poco de Estados Unidos y temía volver a perder su compañía tan pronto.

Aunque eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido, porque ella solo estaba viviendo con el mientras terminaban la construcción de la casita cuya hipoteca ya había empezado a pagar, y sabía que cuando estuviera acabada ella se marcharía. Aquel repentino odio hacia el "señor baboso" era algo completamente irracional, pero no hiso si no incrementarse cuando vio a Bella riéndose por algo que le había dicho. Le estaban dando ganas de ir a estrangularlo, pero se limitó a dar un buen trago de la botella de cerveza.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Edward Cullen… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí escondido?

A Edward casi se le atraganto el líquido ambarino. Estupendo, justo lo que le faltaba, Tanya Denali, la mujer lapa. No tenía mal cuerpo, y sabia maquillarse, pero le ponía los pelos de punta, igual que cuando alguien araña una pizarra.

-Tanya, que sorpresa tan agradable. Y, si me permites decírtelo, que… em… que elegante estas- dijo esbozando con dificultad una sonrisa. ¿A quién si no a Tanya Denali se le ocurría ponerse un traje de chaqueta pantalón de firma, y unos zapatos de tacón para ir a una barbacoa?

Tanya lo miro con los ojos entornados, como si hubiera esperado un cumplido más generoso, pero finalmente pareció conformarse:

-Ho, gracias, Edward, eres encantador. Todos los hombres son iguales… siempre queriendo haciéndonos sonrojar con sus galanterías. Pero, bueno, ¿Qué sentido esforzarse por estar perfecta sino es para recibir halagos?

La sonrisa blanqueada de Tanya lo estaba poniendo nervioso, así que Edward giro la cabeza hacia el baile, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, porque fue a encontrarse con que el "señor baboso" estaba aún más pegado a Bella, Tania observo la dirección que habían tomado sus ojos, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

-Caramba, parece que Bella tiene buen olfato para el dinero. No sabía que conociese a Mike Newton. Bueno, así al menos se acallara algunos días el rumor que corre sobre ustedes dos. Además, me parece que ya va siendo hora de que tú y yo nos conozcamos mejor, ¿no crees, Edward?- dijo colgándose de su brazo.

Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre le daba escalofríos. En un intento de sacarse el empalagoso perfume de Tanya, Edward tosió y le retiro la mano de su brazo.

-¿Qué rumor es ese que corre sobre nosotros, Tanya? La mujer contrajo el rostro, irritada por su desprecio.

-Pues, ¿Qué va a ser? Que la mitad del pueblo cree que Bella y tu son amantes, ¿o es que no lo sabias?

-¿Qué?

-Oh, vamos, Edward. Esta es una comunidad pequeña, y bastante anticuada además. ¿Qué esperabas que piensen de que viven juntos?- le dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa viperina-. Sin embargo, sería tan fácil poner fin a ese rumor… Solo con que tú y yo…

Edward no pudo resistirse a darle a aquella estúpida un poco de su propia medicina:

-Si se tratara de un rumor, podríamos.

Tanya lo miro entre incrédula y ofendida, como si la sola idea de que fuera cierto la indignara.

-Pues si no es solo un rumor, debo advertirte que eso solo hará que aumente el interés de Mike por ella- le dijo mirándolos con malicia y luego a el-. Por lo que he oído, en Dublín tenía fama de mujeriego. El amor es como un juego para el, y si la mujer en la que se fija está comprometida o casada, tanto mejor- se quedó observándolo un instante, escrutando su rostro-. Oh, ya veo… Bella te ha pedido que finjas que hay algo entre ustedes para que Mike se fije en ella- dijo riéndose-. Bueno, en cualquier caso, cuando tu amiga haya conseguido su propósito, estoy segura de que me veras con otros ojos. Nadie podría ayudarte como yo a conseguir el lugar que mereces en esta comunidad. Seriamos la pareja perfecta, Edward- añadió dejando escapar un suspiro teatral-, pero no voy a esperar siempre, ¿sabes?

Edward la observo alejarse, y alzo los ojos al cielo, rogando porque así fuera.

-¿No le importa que le robe un momento a Bella, verdad, señor Newton?- inquirió Edward interrumpiéndolos, y esforzándose en sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no, Cullen.

Ambos hombres sabían que el otro mentía, pero Edward volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Gracias.

Mike le dirigió una breve mirada, y después dedico la más galante de sus sonrisas a la joven.

-Nos vemos, luego, Bella, y tal vez podríamos ir a darnos ese baño de media noche en el lago, ¿he?

Bella lo despidió con la mano, riéndose como una colegiala, haciendo que Edward pusiera los ojos en blanco incrédulo.

-¡Te tomo la palabra!- exclamo Bella con el índice levantado, mientras lo veía alejarse caminando hacia atrás.

Finalmente el don juan se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, siendo abordado por la omnipresente Tanya.

-"¡Te tomo la palabra!"- la remedo Edward, poniendo una voz chillona, y riéndose burlón mientras la tomaba por la cintura y empezaba a bailar-. ¿Se puede saber a qué venia eso? ¿Y por qué diantres lo tuteas?

-¿Por qué no vas a tirarte de algún puente, Cullen?

-¿No iras a decirme que te gusta ese tipo?

-Déjame pensar… ¿Por qué no iba a gustarme?- dijo Bella alzando la mirada, considerándolo-. Solo es guapo, con clase, rico… Claro, ¿Por qué iba a gustarme?- le espeto con ironía.

-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no abre caído en todas esa cualidades tan increíbles?- exclamo el dándose una palmada en la frente-. Bella, no te tenía por una mujer materialista. Francamente, me has decepcionado- le dijo frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando con la lengua desaprobador.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de materialista?- mascullo ella, sonrojándose y dándole un golpe en el brazo-. No es lo único que he visto en él. Yo… - pero, al ver que el estaba conteniendo la risa, se formó en sus labios una media sonrisa-. Eres un fastidio, Cullen. Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo viviendo contigo. ¿Puedes recordármelo?

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le susurro.

-Por qué en fondo, y aun que nunca lo admitirás, estas locamente enamorada de mí.

Bella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, divertida.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas, no voy a ser tan cruel para destrozar tus sueños.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato, moviéndose al compás de la lenta melodía que estaban tocando. Edward alzo la vista hacia el cielo estrellado y suspiro.

-Tanya Denali dice que sabe de buena fuente que Newton es un mujeriego.

-Como si ella no fuera detrás de todo lo que tenga pantalones…

-Ya se, ya sé, pero no deberías tomártelo a la ligera, Bella. ¿Y si es verdad? Soy tu amigo, y no me gustaría que te hicieran daño. A mí me lo presentaron al principio de la fiesta y no me ha parecido muy de fiar.

-A lo mejor ha cambiado- dijo la joven enarcando vdd3drcdcuna ceja-. Tal vez se haya venido a vivir al campo para sacudirse de encima esa mala reputación y conocer a alguien que valga la pena, ¿no crees?

-En cualquier caso no sería difícil averiguar si es o no de fiar.

-Ya ¿y cómo se supone que pretendes averiguarlo?- inquirió ella entornando los ojos.

-Tanya me a dicho que suele ir detrás de las mujeres comprometidas o casadas. Y … em… Según parece... – le explico Edward incomodo-. Bueno, parece que todo el pueblo piensa que tu estas con… em… alguien, así que, para empezar, es posible que sea la razón para que se haya acercado a ti.

Bella lo observo suspicaz. ¿Por qué rehuía su mirada? ¿Y dónde pretendía llegar con todo aquello?

-¿Y con quien creen que estoy?

Edward carraspeo, y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se fijaron en los labios de ella.

-Conmigo- respondió en un murmullo apenas audible, Bella se echó a reír.

-¿Estas de broma? Es lo más ridículo que había oído jamás. ¿Tu yo? ¡Por favor!

-Bueno, es lo que tienes por compartir casa con uno de los solteros más cotizados de la ciudad- le respondió el, alzando la barbilla indignado-. No todas las mujeres me ven como un hermano mayor, responsable y en el que se puede confiar.

-Oh, si "responsable y en el que se puede confiar"- repitió Bella sin dejar de reírse.

A Edward sin embargo no le hacía gracia.

-Tal vez si te molestaras en ser un poco más objetiva te darías cuenta de que tengo muchas buenas cualidades.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por el inusual tono irritado en su voz. ¿Estaba enfadado porque ella le había dicho que la idea de que pudiera sentirse atraída por él era ridícula? En un intento por destensar el ambiente, Bella esbozo una sonrisa.

-Escucha, Cullen, Mike Newton parece un tipo muy agradable, y no sé qué tienes en contra de él, aparte de las acusaciones de alguien como Tanya.

-Con eso ya es bastante. Ya te he dicho que no le permitiré que te utilice como si fueras un juguete, para divertirse un poco y luego dejarte tirada y con el corazón roto.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber que vaya ha hacer eso?- insistió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber tu que no vaya ha hacerlo?

Bella meneo la cabeza.

-Te estas comportando como un idiota.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué te apuestas a que tengo razón?

-Cullen, por favor, déjalo ya.

-¿Por qué te molesta? Si estas convencida de que verdaderamente es un buen tipo, deberías defender tus convicciones.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debería hacerlo?- inquirió ella con voz cansina.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Edward, y en sus ojos brillo el desafío:

-Demostrando que estoy equivocado. Sal conmigo, finge durante unos meses que somos pareja… y veremos que ficha mueve el encantador señor Newton, porque, si a pesar de dar a entender que estas públicamente comprometida, sigue persiguiéndote, sabrás cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Te has vuelto loco de repente?- exclamo Bella mirándolo de hoto en hito.

Dejo de bailar, y lo agarró del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera de la pista de baile, y tomando el camino que llevaba al lago, deteniéndose a unos metros de la orilla, debajo de un grupo de árboles.

-Swan, me cuesta trabajo reconocerte. Nunca antes te habías acobardado ante una apuesta.

-No seas absurdo, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Oh, ya veo, es solo que no eres capaz de admitir que, como de costumbre, yo tengo razón.

Bella estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen: a lo largo de tu vida has tenido algunas ideas disparatadas, pero esta las supera con creses- le espeto. Edward se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que terminara el sermón-. Es decir… ¿tú y yo?... ¿Cómo pareja? Escúchate, es de locos…

-Bella…-suspiro él.

-…absolutamente de locos. ¿Quién se tragaría algo así?

-Si me dejaras…

-Por favor, si no aguantaríamos ni diez minutos mirándonos a los ojos sin partirnos de la risa. Por no hablar de tener que besarnos, porque las parejas de verdad se besan- añadió azorada.

Edward estaba mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me parece que la dama protesta demasiado. ¿No será que te da miedo besarme?

Bella volvió a abrir los ojos como platos, y resoplo irritada.

-¿Miedo yo? ¿Por qué diablos iba a tener miedo de besarte?

Edward se acercó a Bella hasta que casi sus cuerpos se tocaron, y se inclinó hacia ella.

-No lo sé, tal vez te da miedo que pueda gustarte el besarme.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Creía que esa era la idea.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, y se echó a reír.

-De verdad que no me lo puedo creer. ¿Estas sugiriendo enserio que podría llegar a gustarme el besarte… a ti, de todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra?, ¿Qué disfrutaría?, ¿Qué…?

Edward hiso lo único que se le ocurrió para callarla: la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí, y la beso.

Al principio Bella no podía creer que Edward estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. El que la estaba besando era su amigo, Edward Cullen, el Edward al que conocía de toda la vida, el Edward que la había atormentado, animado y protegido a partes iguales durante su infancia y adolescencia. Siempre había pensado que besarlo sería como besar a un hermano, pero, extrañamente, no era así. Era como… bueno, no era del todo desagradable, de hecho era… "Esto no puede estar bien", pensó.

Edward tampoco podía creer que estuviese haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Hola?, Tierra llamando a Edward, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Estas besando a Isabella Swan, a tu mejor amiga", lo reprendió una vocecilla en su cerebro. Sin embargo, dejo de prestarle atención al sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus labios. Era una sensación tan…

-Uy, perdón, señor Cullen; perdón, señorita Swan- dijo de pronto una vocecilla infantil, seguida de risitas-. No los habíamos visto.

Bella y Edward se separaron al instante, y se quedaron de piedra, mirando a los hijos de los Collins. Edward fue el primero en recuperar el habla, aunque la voz que le salió de la garganta, no le parecía la suya.

-No pasa nada, niños, tranquilos.

Los chiquillos se alejaron, cuchicheando y prorrumpiendo en risas.

-¿Lo ves? Mama tenía razón, están juntos. ¡Veras cuando le digamos que es verdad!- le decía la niña a su hermano.

Edward se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que habían desaparecido, como si pudiera verlos aun en la obscuridad, mientras Bella observaba su ancha espalda.

-Cullen…

-Bueno, parece que hemos resultado bastante convincentes- farfullo-, ¿no lo crees?- añadió girándose para mirarla.

-Serias capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar que los demás se equivocan, ¿no es verdad?- le espeto Bella riéndose. Sin embargo, su risa no sonó verdadera. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía incomoda con Edward, y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la vista del suelo.

Edward tomo el rostro de la joven entre sus manos para que lo mirara a la cara.

-Vamos, Swan, será divertidísimo. Además, ya no puedes echarte atrás, porque esos niños nos han visto, y ahora mismo estarán poniendo en marcha eso que se llama "radio macuto". ¿O estas dispuesta a admitir que tengo razón sobre Newton solo porque te da miedo esta apuesta?

Bella lo miro con los labios fruncidos. Nunca se había negado a aceptar una apuesta de Edward, y no podía creer que alguien tan encantador como Mike Newton pudiera ser un sinvergüenza. Le demostraría que estaba equivocado. Si la cuestión era interpretar durante unas semanas la farsa que proponía, por ella no había problema. Sería como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

-De acuerdo, Cullen, acepto el reto- le dijo, alzando desafiante la barbilla-. Esperemos, por tu bien- le dijo acercándose a él y dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho-, que puedas soportar el calor- le dijo en un tono peligrosamente seductor.

Edward se quedó mirándola fascinado. La garganta se le había puesto de repente muy seca. ¿Qué había empezado? Conocía a Bella lo suficiente como para esperar que la joven fuese hacerle pasar un infierno. Esbozo una sonrisa divertida. Estaba más que dispuesto a sufrirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finales de verano, quince años atrás._

LOS AMIGOS no se besan- dijo Bella, como si fuera una experta a sus recién cumplidos quince años.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y los besos de despedida?, ¿o cuando se desea feliz cumpleaños?- inquirió Edward divertidísimo.

Bella, sentada en el amplio sillón cual sirenita de Copenhague, se quedó pensativa. Era la última noche de sus vacaciones y, como cada año, ella y sus padres habían ido a pasarlas en la casita que tenían sus amigos lo Cullen junto al lago. Aquella tarde habían hecho una barbacoa para despedir el verano, y después, mientras los adultos tomaban una copa de vino en el porche y charlaban, los dos adolescentes habían entrado a la casa y se habían puesto a ver una película en la televisión, _Cuando Harry encontró a Sally_, y aquello había sido lo que había dado pie al debate.

-Eso es distinto, idiota, esos son besos "amistosos".

-¿De veras? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?- la provoco Edward.

Bella rehuyó la mirada, volviendo la cabeza hacia la pantalla. Unos minutos antes su amigo la había descubierto sonrojándose durante la escena en la cafetería en la que Meg Ryan demostraba su talento para fingir el orgasmo. Edward estuvo a punto de desternillarse, pero se tragó sus risas. Después de todo, el haber intercambiado unos cuantos besos y carisias con alguna que otra chica en la oscuridad del cine o en el asiento trasero del coche de un amigo un sábado por la noche no lo hacía más experto que Bella en ese terreno.

-Pues… ya sabes… es distinto- contesto ella por fin, sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Ya sé que es distinto- le dijo Edward, picándola de nuevo-. Pero, ¿sabes en que diferencian?

Bella frunció el entrecejo, deseando no haber empezado esa conversación.

-Pues claro que lo sé- le respondió balbuceante.

-¿Y?- insistió Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Oh, está bien!- mascullo Bella frustrada, girándose hacia él y lanzando lo brazos al aire-. Si lo que pretendes es arruinar nuestro último día de vacaciones, por mí de acuerdo. No tengo ni idea de lo que se diferencian, y tú lo sabes. Nunca me ha besado un chico, no de esa manera. ¿Satisfecho?

Edward se sintió mal por haberla obligado a admitirlo.

-Perdóname, Bells, no quería molestarte- le dijo poniéndole la mano al hombro.

-Da igual- farfullo ella, frunciendo los labios y recostándose en el asiento-. De todos modos no creo que llegue a saber nunca cuál es la diferencia, porque los chicos no besan a las chicas pecosas como yo, si no a las chicas bonitas.

Edward esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Swan, voy a hacer un trato contigo- le dijo.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- inquirió la chiquilla, enarcando una ceja desconfiada.

-Si para cuando cumplas los dieciocho no te ha besado nadie- le susurro inclinándose hacia ella-, lo hare yo.

Al poco de regresar a Irlanda, Bella había abierto junto con su amiga Alice una pequeña tienda de suvenir y regalos cerca del parque nacional. Además, había dedicado un rincón a exponer, también para su venta, muestras de la que era su pasión: la fotografía. Alice era una de sus mejores amigas, durante su adolescencia había estado loca por Edward, aunque en la actualidad estaba felizmente casada y en las últimas semanas de su primer embarazo.

Aquella mañana habían terminado de despachar a una multitud de turistas, cuando Alice se apoyó en el mostrador frente a ella, y le dijo en un tono aparentemente desinteresado:

-Esta mañana, cuando fui a comprar el periódico, oí un rumor muy curioso.

Bella no la miro más, y se dio la vuelta para reordenar los folletos de una estantería. Sabía muy bien a que rumor se refería.

-¿Ah, sí?- inquirió, como distraída.

-Vamos, Bella, no te hagas la que no sabe- insistió Alice, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Bella se giró para mirarla. Por un lado llevaba todo el fin de semana queriendo desahogarse con ella, pero por otro no le parecía revivirlo.

-La verdad es que es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar- murmuro sonrojándose.

Alice la miro boquiabierta.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto? Vamos, Bella ¿somos amigas, o no? Anda, cuéntamelo, y no te dejes ni un solo detalle.

Bella suspiro, claudicando finalmente.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- inquirió, cruzándose de brazos incomoda.

-¿Qué crees que quiero saber?- le espeto Alice-. ¿Es verdad que Edward te beso la otra noche, en la barbacoa?

-Sí, me beso- musito Bella sonrojándose otra vez.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que tal fue, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- exclamo Alice desesperada-. ¿y cómo es que te ha besado ahora, cuando se conocen desde hace siglos? Bueno yo siempre he creído ver una cierta química entre ustedes pero…

-¿Qué? Alice, por favor, estamos hablando de Edward Cullen- exclamo Bella, mirándola atónita-, de Edward mi amigo de toda la vida.

-El que nunca te hayas fijado en el de ese modo no significa que no tenga ningún atractivo. Jamás he podido entender que seas incapaz de ver lo maravillosos e increíblemente guapo que es.

-Pues, mira, no lo sé- contesto Bella, dejando escapar una risa exasperada-. Para mi simplemente es Edward.

-En serio, Bella ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miraste a Edward?

-No me hace falta mirarlo. Ya lo tengo muy visto.

-¿Ha, si? ¿Sabes de qué color son sus ojos?

-Por supuesto que sé de qué color son sus ojos… son verdes.

-Bueno, verdes obscuros- precisó Bella. Y, de pronto, sin que se diera cuenta, se formó una sonrisa en sus labios-. Son como… verde olivo.

-Caray, Swan, no sabía que tuvieras madera de poeta.

La voz de Edward la sobresalto. No lo había oído entrar en la tienda, aunque por la sonrisa socarrona de Alice, parecía que ella sí, y aun así la había dejado seguir hablando sin advertirla. Bella se puso roja como un tomate.

-Continua por favor- la insistió su amigo-. De los halagos nunca se cansa uno.

-Eres un… un… - mascullo Bella furiosa-. ¿Cuánto hace que estas hay?

-El tiempo suficiente- contesto el con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Venía a invitarte a nada esta tarde en el lago. Podríamos quedar sobre las siete, y hacer un picnic, y darnos un baño después-se volvió hacia Alice-. ¿No te parece, Alice que hoy va hacer una tarde perfecta, y que Bella debería venir a nada conmigo?- inquirió. Alice sonrió maliciosa.

-Oh, sí sí, desde luego, han dicho que el cielo estaría despejado todo el día, y la temperatura es muy agradable.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Edward satisfecho, girándose hacia Bella, y mirándola de un modo seductor-. Alice está de acuerdo.

Bella tubo que apartar la vista, porque estaba volviendo a sonrojarse, y finalmente claudico, mas por lograr que se fuera que por que estuviera convencida.

-Está bien, iré.

-Estupendo- contesto el con un amplia sonrisa-. Entonces nos vemos allí. Hasta luego, señoritas, un placer verlas- se despidió con un grandiosa reverencia y salió de la tienda.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Alice se volvió hacia su amiga, abanicándose el rostro con la mano.

-¿Soy yo… o de repente hace mucho calor aquí dentro?- inquirió con picardía.

Tras pasar la mañana intentado rehuir las preguntas de la curiosa Alice, Bella se escapó a la orilla del lago a la hora del almuerzo para estar un rato a solas. Se compró en un puestesillo un par de sándwiches y un bote de zumo, y se sentó en la orilla, al calor del sol de principios de junio.

Se puso las gafas de sol, y miro alrededor, inspirando profundamente. Del embarcadero iban y venían las embarcaciones de recreo, repletas de turistas. De pronto, en medio de un gripo de vacacionistas, diviso a Edward, aparentemente dándoles indicaciones sobre un mapa, y se acordó de su conversación con Alice, "Increíblemente guapo" no es precisamente la forma en que ella lo habría descrito si alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo era. Alguien como Brad Pitt… pues sí, pero, pero… ¿Edward Cullen? La sola idea le daba risa. Bueno, no era feo desde luego, pero… ¿Edward… increíblemente guapo?

Se quedó observándolo en la distancia, fijándose en sus anchos hombros y tórax. No estaba fornido, pero si en buena forma, se dijo abriendo un sándwich y dándole un mordisco. ¿Y el cabello? Tenía el cabello cobrizo, algo excepcional y no podía imaginárselo pelirrojo o rubio, y lo cierto era que el modo en que le caía sobre los ojos era bastante sexi.

El rostro… Tal vez no fuera perfecto, pero los rasgos en común eran armoniosos, y le daban un aire honesto. Además era muy expresivo. Eso siempre le había gustado, el modo en que podía leer sus emociones al instante.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa al verlo acariciar la cabecita de una niña. Estaba hablando con ella y la chiquilla se reía. Edward era así, siempre conseguía hacer sonreír a las personas. Y era un buenazo además, un pedazo de pan. Bella sabía que el detestaba que lo llamaran así, pero era la verdad.

Sus ojos chocolate lo siguieron hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Alice tenía razón: Edward era un hombre maravilloso. Si, amable, simpático y cariñoso… Lástima que no fuera su tipo. Aunque, bien pensado, era más que un alivio, porque si se hubiera sentido atraída por él, podría cavar haciéndose daño con aquella apuesta que había iniciado.

_El décimo octavo cumpleaños de Bella. _

Finalmente Edward no tuvo que besar e Bella cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Desde que le hiciera aquella promesa, los dos habían crecido, y sus mundos habían cambiado mucho. Se había unido a ellos Jacob Black, un compañero de universidad de Edward, convirtiéndose en "los tres mosqueteros", inseparables, y al poco tiempo ella y Jacob habían empezado a salir juntos.

-No puedo creer que me ocultaras durante tanto tiempo que tenías un amigo así- acuso Bella a Edward con una sonrisa durante la fiesta.- ¿Lo hiciste para torturarme, o estabas esperando a que me quitaran el aparato de los dientes?- inquirió enarcando una ceja.

-Es que me parecía horrible exponer a mis amigo a la terrible Swan- le pico Edward sonriendo también.

Bella lo sorprendió, besándolo de repente en la mejilla y dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias por presentarme a Jacob, Cullen, eres encantador.

Edward meneo las cejas de un modo ridículo.

-Ya lo se, es lo que piensan la mitad de mujeres de por aquí- dijo. Bella se echó a reír.

-Pero yo te conocí antes que ninguna, no lo olvides- le dijo, dándole un toque en la punta de la nariz con el índice, y tambaleándose ligeramente. Edward la sostuvo.

-Me parece, mi castaña amiga, que ha tomado usted algunas copas de más.

-Bueno, es mi cumpleaños- replico ella rodeándole la cintura y echándose a reír otra vez.

Edward la llevo hasta un asiento libre, abriéndose paso con dificultad entre la gente, y la ayudo a sentarse.

-Ahora vas a quedarte aquí, e iré a buscar un poco de café, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y, frunciendo los labios, dio unas palmaditas en la silla junto a la suya.

-No, ven, siéntate. Quiero hablar contigo, Cullen.

-Bien, pero primero iré por ese café- dijo el dándose la vuelta.

-¡No!- exclamo ella agarrándolo de la manga-. Siéntate… ahora.

Edward se giró, y la encontró mirándolo entre las espesas pestañas con aire de niña caprichosa. Diablos, sí que había crecido. Y desde luego no era la ausencia del aparato dental lo que había echo que Jacob se fijara en ella. Era como si hubiera florecido de la noche a la mañana. Se sentó a su lado sin poder despegas sus ojos de los de ella.

-¿De que querías hablar?- inquirió, Bella sonrío satisfecha, y luego se puso seria.

-Dime, ¿te parezco bonita?

La pregunta lo pillo con la guardia baja, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en ese preciso momento había estado diciéndose lo guapa que se había vuelto.

-No puedo creerlo, he logrado que Edward Cullen se quede sin palabras- dijo Bella prorrumpiendo en risitas.

-Em… será mejor que vaya por ese café- hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Bella se lo impidió, poniendo una mano en su muslo y haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

-¿Estas evitando la pregunta, Cullen?- inquirió con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Edward estaba bastante ocupado tratando de evitar los incomodos pensamientos que estaban acudiendo en tropel a su mente como para recordar siquiera la pregunta. Sentía como si la piel le lo quemase donde ella tenía puesta la mano. ¿No le había dicho nadie lo que le pasaba a los chicos de veintiún años cuando una chica guapa los tocaba tan de cerca?

Aparto con cuidado la mano de Bella, colocándola sobre su regazo.

-Que… que tontería- balbució-. ¿Por qué iba a evitar esa pregunta? Por supuesto que eres bonita. Has ganado mucho desde que te quitaron el aparato.

-¿Solo por el aparato?- murmuro ella, haciendo un mohín quejoso e inclinándose hacia el-, ¿No me ves cambiada en… nada más?

Edward parpadeo, y volvió a parpadear, logrando que por fin su cerebro volviera a dar muestras de actividad.

-Um… ¿a qué te refieres?- inquirió haciéndose el inocente.

-Pues… ¿no has notado nada nuevo en mi desde la última vez que me viste?-insistió ella, acercándose aún más.

Edward trago saliva. Se notaba la garganta terriblemente seca. Bella olía tan bien… "¿Qué diablos estás pensando? Alerta hormonal, Cullen, contrólate."

-¿En… en qué sentido?

Bella se puso de pie y giro sobre sí misma, tambaleándose un poco, y quedándose frente a él con los brazos en cruz.

-Vamos, mírame bien.

Edward no tuvo que hacerse de rogar, y la observo largo rato, embelesado. Hasta entonces ni se había dado cuenta de que Bella tenía piernas. La había visto cientos de veces con pantalones cortos, y hasta en bañador, pero jamás se había fijado en ellas. Quizá la diferencia estaba en la ridícula minifalda que llevaba puesta ese día, y en los zapatos de tacón.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió ella poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿he?

-¿Qué ves?

-Espera un momento, aún no he acabado de mirarte.

Edward se fijó en su cintura. Era la cintura más estrecha que había visto. Sus ojos ascendieron un poco. Otra diferencia era que… bueno, tenía pecho. Eran unos senos más bien pequeños, pero tenían una forma bonita, y se marcaba de un modo indiscutiblemente sensual bajo el ajustado top que llevaba. Después de todo tal vez aun le gustaban más que las piernas, se dijo, pero al bajar la vista meneo la cabeza mentalmente. No, seguía siendo un fetichista de las piernas.

Entonces alzo la vista hacia el rostro de su amiga. Las pecas habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una piel tersa y de textura cremosa. Y los labios… no recordaba que hubieran sido siempre tan carnosos, sin embargo, sus ojos chocolate siempre le habían parecido bonitos, eso no era nada nuevo, y la naricilla respingona, eso tampoco había cambiado.

Bella agito la mano delante de su cara para llamar se atención.

-Cullen… ¿lo ves o no?

-Diablos, Swan, ¿ver qué?- inquirió el exasperado, sonrojándose ligeramente. Había visto más que suficiente, y lo que había visto lo hacía sentirse demasiado incomodo-. No sé, a mí me parece que no estas… mal.

-¿Mal? ¿Qué no estoy mal?-repitió ella frunciendo el entrecejo contrariada-. Vaya, muchas gracias.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- gruño Edward revolviéndose el cabello con la mano-. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

Bella suspiro, como si le diese lastima, y tomo el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, sonriéndole.

-¿No lo ves, cullen? ¡Estoy enamorada! Por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorada. Y es del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo. Al fin voy a averiguar lo que se siente al estar con ese alguien que una chica se pasa esperando toda la vida.

Por alguna razón, Edward sintió que el estomago le daba un vuelco. Se alegraba por ella y por Jacob, ¿Por qué entonces…? Tal vez por que jamas habia imaginado que sus dos amigos pudieran acabar juntos. Después de todo no era tan incomprensible. Jacob dera un gran tipo: le habia caído bien desde el dia que lo conocio en la universidad, en Dublin, y era natural quw a Bella le hubiera gustado, por que era guapo, y extrovertido. Además era capitán del equipo de rugby, el primero de la clase, pertenecia a una familia rica de Galway… Lo tenia todo, era la clase de hombre que cualquiera querria para su hermana, y asi era como el siempre se habia sentido hacia Bella, como un hermano protector. Entonces, ¿Por qué de pronto deseaba que no se hubieran conocido?

Edward habia estado en lo cierto. Aquella tarde, cuando fueron a la orilla del lago, el tiempo no podía ser mejor. La orilla en la que estaban era la mas alejada del complejo turístico, por lo que solia estar mas tranquila, aunque ese dia habia bastante gente, sobre todo del pueblo. Bella pensó que debían ser imagiaciones suyas, pero le dio la impresión de que los vecinos con lo que se escontraban los saludaban con mas efusividad que de costumbre, dedicándole amplias sonrisas.

Pusieron las toallas sobre el césped, y se sentaron, seguido por varios pares de ojos. Bella se puso las gafas amodo de diadema y se giro para mirar a Edward, pero el se habia tumbado y habia cerrado los ojos.

-Ese chisme sobre nosotros parece que se esta extendiendo rápidamente- le dijo-. Nunca antes habíamos depertado tanto interés.

-No lo creas. Es que tu llevas mucho tiempo fuera. Desde que yo regrese he tenido esta clase de atención. Son los gajes de ser soltero en un pequeño pueblo como este. No puedes saludar a una mujer bonita sin que empiecen a murmurar, en fin, no tienen nada mas que hacer, es normal- concluyo encgiendose de hombros.

Bella se quedo pensativa, y Edward, que intuyo algo en su silencio, le dijo:

-Se que quieres preguntarme algo, asi que hazlo.

La joven lo miro sorprendida.

-Bueno, iba a preguntarte si…. ¿as salido con alguien desde que me marche?

Edward abrió los ojos y la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por que? ¿no estaras celosa?

-Jajajaja. Quiero decir… bueno, desde que he vuelto que yo sepa no te has sitado con ninguna mujer. En fin, me preguntaba si… ¿no te estare entorpeciendo al vivir contigo?

Edward la miro sorprendido.

-Bueno- continuo Bella-, siempre hemos sido honestos el unos con el otro, y lo cierto es que ahora mismoparece que la mitad de la gente de pueblo piensa que yo soy tu vida sexual. Era solo curiosidad- dijo encogienose de hombros.

Edward se puso de lado, incorporándose sobre el codo para quedar al nivel de sus ojos. Vio que en la mirada de Bella habia una sincera preocupación, y sin pensar lo que hacia, estiro la mano y aparto un mechon de su rostro.

-Aunque estuviera viendo a una mujer, cosa que los dos sabemos que no esta ocurriendo, nunca la llevaría a casa mientras tu estes allí.

Bella noto una nota clara de afecto en su voz, y sonrio. Verdaderamente era una buena persona. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de pincharlo.

-¿Porque? ¿Tanto ruido haces?

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, pero reconocio por la mirada de sus ojos que estaba tratando de azorarlo, y le pago con la misma moneda.

-Cariño, no seria yo precisamente el que aria ruido- le dijo, echándose vaho en las uñasy haciendo que les daba brillo con la camiseta. Bella se echo a reir.

-¡Seras arrogante!- le espeto. Edward se rio también.

-¿Y tu?, si la situación fuera alreves…

-Ni hablar, nunca aria el mor contigo en la casa- se rio Bella, sonrijandose completamente.

-Por que tu si haces mucho ruido, ¿eh?- la pincho Edward. Sin emabrgo, a pesar de que noera mas que una broma, el solo pensarlo hiso que su imaginación se disparase.

Bella se habia echado boca abajo en la toalla para ahogar sus risas, y Edward tubo que inclinarse para escuhcar su respuesta.

-Dudo que pudiera concentrarme sabiendo que tu podias oir algo.

Los celos, ese mosntruo de ojos verdes, atenazaron de repente las entrañas de Edward. No tenia derecho a tener celos: Bella era libre y, sin embargo, la sola idea de pensar que habia estado con otros hombres o que pudiera estarlo… Se puso de pie y se quito la camiseta.

-Mejor, porque, fuera quien fuera el tipo, creo que lo machacaría- le dijo sin mirarla.- creo que voy a nadar.

Bella habia alzado la cabeza anonandada, pero no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, y observo con el ceño fruncido como se alejaba en dirección al agua. ¿A que había venido aquel arranque? Siempre se habi mostrado muy protector con ella, pero…

Su relación estaba cambiando, se dijo la joven con un suspiro. De echo, nada había sido igual desde que volviera a Irlanda. Últimamente Edward no hacia más que mírala de un modo extraño, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. ¿Por qué estaría actuando así?

-Una chica tan bonita como tú no debería fruncir el ceño de esa manera.

Bella se volvió sobresaltada y se encontró con Mike Newton, de pie junto a ella. Llevaba puesta una pristisima camisa blanca abierta y remangada y unos pantalones cortos de color caqui, y sonreía mostrando sus brillantes y perfectos dientes. Parecía uno de esos modelos de los catálogos de verano.

-Tratare de recordarlo- contesto ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Deberías ir siempre en traje de baño, Bella- le dijo Mike en un tono seductor, devorando con los ojos su esbelta figura.

La joven se sentó más derecha, sonrojándose ligeramente, y sin darse cuenta miro en dirección al lago.

-Sigue en el agua- dijo él.

-¿Quién?-inquirió ella mirándolo y pestañeando.

Mike sonrío.

-Tu "amigo" el señor Guardabosques

-Oh, se refiere a Edward… Si, es como un pez- respondió ella vagamente, girando la cabeza otra vez hacia el agua-. Cuando éramos niños hacíamos carreras en el lago, y el siempre ganaba.

-Parece que tienen una larga historia en común-dijo Mike, acuclillándose a su lado.

Bella lo miro, dando un ligero respingo al encontrar su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

-Sí, bueno, como te decía el otro día nos conocemos desde hace años, y estamos muy unidos. Y, la verdad- añadió al ver la mirada de la gente desaprobadora y de la señora Cope-, es que creo que el que estés aquí ahora va hacer que la gente empiece a murmurar.

A Newton no parecía importarle demasiado.

-No creo que pudiera competir con tu Edward. Por lo que he oído parece que es muy querido en la comunidad.

-Pues por lo que yo he oído, parece que tú no eres de los que se intimidan ante la idea de tener que competir por una mujer- le espeto Bella. Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Mike estaba mirándola boquiabierto, y como dolido. Bella quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Lo… lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. La verdad es que creo firmemente en eso de "inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario".

-Bella, yo…- murmuro Mike inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos. Con el dedo índice, le acaricio el brazo, subiendo hacia el hombro, y…

-Está usted ocupando mi sitio, señor,


	4. Chapter 4

Bella y Mike alzaron las cabezas al unísono. Fue solo un instante, pero durante ese breve momento, la joven no reconocía a Edward, del mismo modo que no había reconocido el tono áspero y amenazador de su voz. Sus facciones estaban rígidas, y parecían haberse obscurecido por los celos.

-Ah, Cullen… Lo siento, no lo había visto- farfullo Mike quitando la mano del hombro de Bella y levantándose-. Simplemente estaba saludando a Bella y diciéndole lo bien que le sienta ese traje de baño. Edward dio un paso hacia él, con el agua escurriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

-Pues la próxima vez que se le ocurra decírselo con las manos, tendrá que vérselas conmigo, ¿me ha entendido?- mascullo.

Bella se puso de pie como un resorte. ¿A que venía aquel numerito?

-¡Edward! Eso ha sido una grosería.

Mike se había quedado mirando a Bella con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, pero cuando Bella intervino en su defensa, se volvió hacia ella y la sonrisa se tornó empalagosa.

-Esta bien, Bella, no pasa nada, lo comprendo- se giró otra vez hacia Edward-. Obviamente el siente l necesidad de defender su territorio: he captado el mensaje.

-Más le vale- mascullo Edward mirándolo con frialdad.

-¡Edward!- volvió a reprenderlo Bella.

-¿Qué?- le espeto el irritado-. ¿Este tipo se pone a tocarte y me vas a decir que no te importa? Pues a mí sí que me importa.

Bella estaba poniéndose roja como un tomate y, olvidándose de Newton, agarro a Edward de la mano y lo arrastro hasta una arboleada alejada de la orilla, donde no podrían oírlos ni verlos.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- le grito a Edward. Estaba furiosa, y no había pasado tanta vergüenza en toda su vida.

-Todo el mundo cree que somos pareja, ¿no? Bueno, pues no creo que esperaran que me quedara mirando mientras un pervertido toquetea a mi novia.

Bella quería estrangularlo.

-Idiota- mascullo-. Si fueras mi novio de verdad te mataría por comportarte como un Neanderthal.

-Bueno, no te pongas así, lo siento. La verdad es que me hizo saltar. No me gusta que te manoseen así, aunque se solo tu amigo- Bella aun no le había soltado la mano, y Edward se la apretó suavemente.

La joven al fin sonrió un poco.

-Están todo esperando a que salgamos, ¿verdad?- inquirió sin atreverse a asomarse fuera de la arboleada.

-Me temo que sí.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos un poco?

-Probablemente lo más acertado sería un beso de reconciliación antes de volver a nuestro sitio.

-Edward…- protesto ella frunciendo los labios.

-¿Qué? Es lo que estarán esperando, que cuando salgamos parezca que hemos hecho las paces. Además, necesitamos practicar un poco antes de hacerlo en público. Y para que realmente parezca que nos hemos estado besando, tendremos que…

-Me hago una idea, Cullen- lo interrumpió ella azorada. Por alguna razón de repente se había vuelto muy consciente del hecho de que Edward solo llevaba puesto un bañador, y se notaba la boca seca-, así que cierra la boca y bésame entes que me arrepienta.

-Y dicen que el romanticismo a muerto…- murmuro el sarcástico.

Aquella vez Bella estaba preparada para el beso. Incluso se humedeció los labios automáticamente antes de que l inclinara la cabeza. "Es solo Edward, es solo Edward, Edward…", se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Sin embargo, muy pronto le resultó imposible seguir concentrándose en aquellas palabras.

A Edward le tomo desprevenido el que Bella empezara a responderle. Era increíble hasta qué punto lo excitaba, y la facilidad con que sus labios encajaban, como las piezas de un pluzzle. Cada vez que había besado a una mujer, había tardado un rato en encontrar el "ajuste" correcto, pero no en esa ocasión. Aquel beso fue perfecto desde el primer momento.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, Bella le solto la mano y rodeo el cuello de Edward con sus brazos, poniéndose de puntillas para pegarse contra su cuerpo húmedo. El a su vez la tomo por la cintura, maravillándose al sentir hasta qué punto parecía ser dos partes de un todo que se habían encontrado al fin.

En cuanto la lengua de Edward toco la suya, Bella se perdió en las sensaciones que la inundaban y se dejó llevar, apartando todo pensamiento de su mente. No recordaba que en toda su vida la hubiese besado tan apasionadamente. Y pensar que Edward era a quien… ¡Edward! Oh, no… Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía estar disfrutando con un beso de Edward… ¡por amor de Dios, era su mejor amigo! Se suponía que no debía sentirse así con su mejor amigo.

Edward se apartó despacio de ella, esperando un momento antes de alzar la vista para mirarla a la cara, bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no pestañeaba, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por el beso, y las mejillas estaban teñidas por el rubor. Estaba preciosa. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan bonita? De pronto se había dado cuenta de que aquello era lo que había cambiado, lo que le había parecido distinto desde que ella volviera de Estados Unidos. Había crecido y madurado, convirtiéndose en una mujer muy hermosa.

-Con eso bastara. No creo que le quede duda de lo hemos estado haciendo. Vamos- y la tomo de la mano, dándose la vuelta para salir de la arboleada.

Bella tardo aun unos segundos en volver s reaccionar, mientras lo seguía como una autómata.

"Al menos uno de los dos no se había olvidado por que estaban haciendo esto"

Cuando llego el fin de semana siguiente, Bella estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Todo el pueblo estaba hablando del "maravilloso romance entre Edward Cullen y esa adorable chica de loa Swan", y, por si fuera poco, Mike Newton había ido un par de veces a visitarla a la tienda. Y encima estaba Alice, que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para someterla al un interrogatorio con lujo de detalle, y ese sábado no fue una excepción.

-Bueno, y entonces, ¿Cómo va?- inquirió. Bella suspiro y meneo la cabeza.

-Alice, me preguntas eso cada día, y cada día te digo lo mismo: bien.

Su amiga se sentó junto a ella y escruto su rostro.

-Si todo estuviera bien no tendrías esa cara. Pareces exhausta, Bella, a mí no me engañas. ¿No vas bien las cosas entre Edward y tú?

-No es eso. Es solo que…- la joven se esforzó por encontrar una excusa, pero no se le ocurría ninguna-. Supongo que estoy algo confundida, eso es todo.

-¿Sobre lo tuyo con Edward, o es por Newton?- pregunto Alice, Bella dejo escapar una risa amarga.

-¿Sabes?, tiene gracia por que al principio creía que Mike Newton me gustaba, pero cuanto más lo veo más me molesta… me parece que no es más que un adulador.

-Sí, bueno, yo diría que es un lobo con piel de cordero- sonrió Alice frotando el brazo de su amiga en un gesto comprensivo-. ¿Y qué me dices e Edward?

-Esa es otra historia completamente distinta- murmuro masajeando se la sienes-. No sé ni por donde podría a empezar a explicarte.

-¿Te ha besado otra vez?- inquirió Alice.

¡Vaya que si lo ha hecho…! Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Cielos!- exclamo Alice con una amplia sonrisa-. Y tú no sabes que hacer ahora, ¿verdad?

Aun sin saber toda la historia, su amiga había dado en el clavo, como de costumbre.

-Es que… las cosas ya no son lo que eran, y odio eso. Echo de menos lo bien que la pasábamos juntos, y quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-¿Y cómo fue? En una escala del uno al diez, quiero decir.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Bella, mirándola confusa.

-Que tal fue el beso, en una escala del uno al diez.

-Alice, si vas a reírte de mí, me voy- le dijo. Su amiga sacudió la cabeza.

-Te lo estoy preguntando completamente enserio. Necesito saberlo para darme una idea de la magnitud del problema. Además, no puedes irte, porque esta tienda también es tuya.

Bella pardeo incrédula, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior, considerando la pregunta. Había pensado tanto en ese beso durante toda la semana que no le llevo mucho dar una respuesta:

-Un quince- contesto en un tono tan abstraído como la expresión en su rostro.

-¡Ja, lo sabía! Siempre pensé que sería más de un diez.

-¡Alice! No me estas ayudando en nada.

-Lo siento. ¿Te habían besado alguna vez por encima de un ocho?- murmuro su amiga poniéndose seria. La expresión abstraída volvió al rostro de Bella.

-No- musito.

-Um… estas ante el típico dilema. Puedes arriesgarte a perder una gran amistad por un amante increíble, o aferrarte a esa amistad y pasar el resto de tu vida preguntándote como habría sido si se hubieran hecho amantes.

-Genial, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero parece que con las dos opciones salgo perdiendo. Creía que querías ayudarme.

-Lo siento- contesto Alice-, solo estaba pensando en voz alta. Dime ¿lo amas?

Bella se quedó abierta y dejo escapar una risita temblorosa.

-Alice, ¿estas preguntándome si lo amo? Estamos hablando de Edward, por el amor de Dios, no de un chico con el que haya tenido una cita a ciegas.

Alice levanto las manos en un gesto aplacador.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cálmate. Las dos sabemos muy bien que te importa, pero, ¿crees que podrías sentir algo más por él?

-No seas ridícula. Me ha besado un par de veces… ¿y esperas que caiga rendida ante él? Estamos hablando de Edward. No puedo enamorarme de Edward. Sería como… Dios, no sé, sería como enamorarme de un hermano mayor.

-Edward no es tu hermano, Bella- le dijo Alice ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Deja que las cosas fluyan, que ocurran con naturalidad si tienen que ocurrir. Si están hechos el uno para el otro no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo excepto mentirte a ti misma. Es un tipo estupendo, Bella, y creo que se merece que le des una oportunidad. Nada es estático, ni siquiera la amistad, todo está sujeto a constantes cambios. Espera un poco a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos y deja de atormentarte.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué pensaría Alice si se enterara de toda la historia? Era un poco difícil dejar que las cosas ¿fluyesen por si mismas cuando, para empezar, lo que estaba haciendo era parte de una apuesta?

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mal que podía acabar aquel juego. Estaba arriesgándose a perder para siempre a su mejor amigo.

_Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, doce años atrás._

Edward estaba harto de salir con Barbies, pero eran las únicas chicas que no buscaban nada enserio y, desde el cumpleaños de Bella, era el único modo que se le había ocurrido para ocultar el hecho de que estaba obsesionado por su relación con Jacob. Aquello no era natural, haber empezado a fijarse en su mejor amiga, haberse dado cuenta, de repente, de lo sexy y atractiva que era. ¿Por qué sus malditas hormonas tenían que alborotarlo cada vez que Bella pasaba a su lado?

Además, últimamente apenas pasaban tiempo juntos, ni hablaban por teléfono. "Ahora es con Jacob con quien hablaba por teléfono, y a quien le manda notas". Claro era lo normal, después de todo, porque estaban saliendo. Entonces. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan celoso?

-¡Eh, Cullen!- lo llamo una voz familiar detrás de él.

Dio un respingo y se volvió, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Bella, y recibiendo un cálido abrazo que lo hizo sentir un miserable.

-Bella… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vaya, que recibimiento tan agradable- murmuro ella torciendo la sonrisa, y sentándose junto a él en el borde de la mesa en el estudio de su padre-. Recuérdame que venga a visitarte más a menudo.

Edward se sintió mal. No era culpa de Bella que el fuera un inmaduro. Tenía que intentar controlarse. Después de todo, ella no era de su propiedad, ni él era su guardián. ¿Quién era el para negarle la felicidad que pudiera hallar al lado de Jacob? Además, prefería que fuera el antes que cualquier otra persona quien le robase a su mejor amiga. Si, comportase con el estoicismo de un mártir siempre sería mejor que verse como una víctima.

-Lo siento. Es solo que… bueno, últimamente no sueles venir mucho por aquí, Swan- le dijo. Se fijó en que llevaba puesta una faldita de tenis, zapatillas de deporte, y que tenía una raqueta en la mano derecha-. ¿Vas a apuntarte al toreo de Wimbledon?

-Ja, ja-dijo ella frunciendo los labios ante su tono burlón-. No, he quedado con Jacob para jugar un partido. Y pienso darle una paliza.

-Oh, ya veo- murmuro el, sintiendo una punzada al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. Se levantó y le dio la espalda, colocándose frente a un fichero para que ella no pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro, y abrió un cajón, poniéndose a ordenar las carpetas que contenía.

Bella lo miro extrañada. Tal vez estuviese paranoica, pero le había parecido que el tono de Edward había sonado frio. De hecho, desde la semana pasada no parecía él.

-¿Qué ocurre te, Cullen? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Edward intento poner por segunda vez una carpeta en su sitio, y no fue capaz de contestar.

Bella se quedó callada, preguntándose qué podía pasarle. Quizá fuera el hecho de que últimamente estaba pasando menos tiempo con él y más con Jacob.

-Cullen, ¿crees que he estado ignorándote o…?

Edward inspiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta. Observo la preocupación en los ojos de Bella, y volvió a sentirse la criatura más vil del universo.

-No pasa nada. Estas loca por ese idiota amigo mío, y él cuenta con mi simpatía, así que…- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa con dificultad-. Es solo que… Bueno, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hablamos.

-Hablamos ayer.

-Sí, claro, yo te dije "Hola" antes de poner a Jacob al aparato- dijo el con cierto sarcasmo.

Bella bajo la cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora podemos hablar- murmuro. Alzo el rostro hacia el-. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Sigues saliendo con la encantadora Lauren?- inquirió pestañeando de un modo burlón.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tiene algunas cosa buenas- la defendió Edward frotándose la nuca.

-Oh, si, he oído a muchos chico hablar de un par de cosas suyas en particular- contesto ella enarcando las cejas-. Pero dime, ¿tiene madera de esposa o no? Porque si quieres tener esos doce hijos antes de los treinta, tendrás que darte prisa.

Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella apuesta que habían hecho años atrás. Bella le había asegurado que cuando cumpliera los treinta estaría casado, don doce hijos, y llevaría el negocio familiar, como sus padres siempre habían soñado. De pronto, sin embargo, su mirada se ensombreció y aparto el rostro, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el fichero.

-No lo creo.

- Pues entonces tendrás que buscar con más ahínco si quieres darle un heredero a la dinastía Cullen.

El dejo escapar una sonrisa amarga.

-No ceo que pudiera decir que es una dinastía.

-Oh, venga, Edward- insistió Bella sonriendo maliciosa-. Por donde quiera que pasa ves una casa que está siendo construida por Cullen e Hijo.

-El negocio va bien, eso es todo.

Bella advirtió de nuevo la frialdad en su voz.

-No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión de que eso a ti no parece que te haga muy feliz- murmuro.

-No lo quiero, Bells- contesto Edward, exhalando otro suspiro.

Las palabras de su amigo la dejaron momentáneamente sin habla.

-¿Es una broma?

-Ojala lo fuera- contesto el, aun sin volverse.

-Mírame, Edward.

Despacio, muy despacio, su amigo se giró hacia ella se metió las manos en los bolsillos, cerrando los puños, y la miro a los ojos.

-Creía que tú ya lo abrías imaginado- murmuro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tenía ni idea- contesto-. De hecho pensé que era lo que querías. Te matriculaste en Gestión Empresarial, estas estudiando para los exámenes… ¿Por qué estás haciéndolo si no es para tomar las riendas del negocio de tu padre cuando llegue el momento?

-Supongo que quería hacerlo feliz- respondió el-. Deberías ver cómo le resplandece el rostro de satisfacción cuando habla de Cullen e Hijo. Es toda su vida.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón.

-Debes decírselo, Edward.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió el, mirándola angustiado. La joven se quedó callada.

-¿Lo ves? No hay salida. No puedo decírselo sin hacerle daño- murmuro Edward-. Lo único que me queda es hacerme a la idea.

Bella sabia cuanto quería Edward a sus padres, y cuanto se había esforzado por ellos. De hecho, a ella sus padres le habían dicho con frecuencia que él era el hijo perfecto, y que tenía que tomarlo como ejemplo.

En muchos sentidos era cierto que Edward era el hijo perfecto. Sus padres habían esperado largo tiempo por él, y Edward parecía sentir el deber de compensarlos por la ilusión y dedicación con la que lo habían criado. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, Bella sabía que, a pesar de lo que desease para sí, su amigo sería incapaz de herir a sus padres o decepcionarlos.

Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Edward, no creo que tus padres quieran que te pases el resto haciendo algo con lo que te siente desgraciado.

-¿Y sería mejor que les tirase a la cara el trabajo de años, como algo que no quieres?

-Ellos te quieren, Edward- dijo Bella, abrazándolo-. Lo superaran. Debes averiguar qué es lo que quieres tú para ti.

Su amigo se quedó dudando un momento antes de responder el abrazo.

-No puedo hacerlo, Bells, esto significa tanto para ellos…

-Todo se arreglará, ya lo veras.

Edward la miro también, hallando comprensión y consuelo en su mirada chocolate. Bella era muy especial para él. Era la única persona a la que le había contado aquello, porque sabía que, decidiera lo que decidiera, ella siempre estaría a su lado. Eso era la amistad. Todas aquellas ideas ridículas que había estado teniendo no se debían más que a sus hormonas, se dijo. En esa etapa de la vida era difícil que un chico no se sintiera atraído por una chica bonita. Si, era simplemente química. Lo que tenía en ese momento era lo único que importaba.

**HOLA A TODAS (os) DE NUEVO PERDONEN QUE NO LOS HAYA SALUDADO ANTES PERO HE ESTADO SUPER OCUPADISIMA YA QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO DE NUEVA CUENTA.**

**HE SUBIDO LOS CAPITULOS CASI MECANICAMENTE ASI QUE HASTA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA LES DIRE EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA, MIL PERDONES DE NUEVO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN REVIEWS, POR FIS. **


End file.
